Character Profiles
by JamesAndLily394
Summary: This is how I feel the Marauder Era characters would look like and what some of their favorite things would be.


**A/N: This is how I picture all the Marauder Era characters and also what I think their favorite things would be (ex. candy or subject) and also some facts about them that either I made up or are true and also these things could end up in some of my other Fanfics. **

Lily Evans

Hair – Mid-back, red, slightly curly

Eyes – Emerald green, almond shaped

Height – 5"3

Birthday – January 30th

Favorite Subject – Potions

Favorite Candy – Sugar Quills

Career – Healer, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – Alice Prewitt, Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadows, and Emmeline Vance

Relationship – James Potter

James Potter

Hair – Black, messy

Eyes – Hazel, glasses

Height – 6"1

Birthday – March 27th

Favorite Subject – Transfiguration

Favorite Candy – Chocolate Frogs

Career – Auror, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom

Relationship – Lily Evans

Alice Prewitt

Hair – Shoulder length, blonde, wavy

Eyes – Light blue

Birthday – June 10th

Favorite Subject – Charms

Favorite Candy – Pumpkin Pasties

Career – Auror, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – Lily Evans, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Dorcas Meadows

Relationship – Frank Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Hair – Dark brown

Eyes – Blue

Height – 6'0

Favorite Subject – Herbology

Favorite Candy – Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

Career – Auror, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew **(A/N: He just doesn't take part in all the pranks/Marauder stuff)**

Relationship – Alice Prewitt

Hestia Jones

Hair – Waist-length, dirty blonde, pin straight

Eyes – Chocolate brown

Height – 5"9

Birthday – May 25th

Favorite Subject – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Favorite Candy – Cauldron Cakes

Best Friends – Lily Evans, Alice Prewitt, Emmeline Vance, and Dorcas Meadows

Relationship – Sirius Black

Sirius Black 

Hair – Shoulder length, black

Eyes – Grey

Height – 6"1

Birthday – November 1st

Favorite Subject – Transfiguration

Favorite Candy – Pumpkin Pasties

Career – Auror, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom

Relationship – Hestia Jones

Emmeline Vance

Hair – Mid-back, black, curly

Eyes – Deep blue, almost violet

Height – 5"7

Birthday – October 16th

Favorite Subject – Care of Magical Creatures

Favorite Candy – Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

Career – Healer, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – Lily Evans, Alice Prewitt, Hestia Jones, and Dorcas Meadows

Relationship – Briefly dated Remus Lupin in Fifth Year and Sirius Black in Sixth Year

Remus Lupin

Hair – Light brown

Eyes – Dark brown

Height – 5"11

Birthday – March 10th

Favorite Subject – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Favorite Candy – Honeyduke's Chocolate

Career – Auror, Order of the Phoenix, later would be a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Best Friends – James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom

Relationships – Briefly dated Emmeline Vance in Fifth Year and Dorcas Meadows at the end of Seventh Year and eventually marries Nymphadora Tonks

Dorcas Meadows

Hair – Shoulder length, brown, wavy

Eyes – Light brown

Height – 5"10

Birthday – February 27th

Favorite Subject – Herbology

Favorite Candy – Licorice Wands

Career – Auror, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – Lily Evans, Alice Prewitt, Hestia Jones, and Emmeline Vance

Relationship – Briefly dated Amos Diggory in Sixth Year (before she realized what an arse he was), briefly dated Sirius Black in Fifth Year, briefly dated Remus Lupin at the end of Seventh Year

Peter Pettigrew

Hair – Light blonde, covers eyes a little bit

Eyes – Blue, large, watery

Height – 5"8

Birthday – August 9th

Favorite Subject – Care of Magical Creatures

Favorite Candy – Everything, especially Chocolate Frogs

Career – Secretly a Death Eater, Order of the Phoenix

Best Friends – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom

Relationships – None

Severous Snape 

Hair – Long, black, greasy

Eyes – Black, cold, harsh

Height – 5"10

Birthday – January 9th

Favorite Subject – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions

Favorite Candy – Cauldron Cakes

Career – Death Eater, later joined the Order of the Phoenix, eventually became a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Best Friends – Mulciber, Avery, Lucius Malfoy, and was once friends with Lily Evans

Relationships – None, is in love with Lily Evans


End file.
